


坠落 Underneath (丝滑质感2.5)

by J_Knight



Series: 丝滑质感 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, captain!john, prince!Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>诺桑伯兰舰队总指挥官John Watson公开身份后，首次在社交场合亮相，却在Holmes家族宫殿里再次与神秘的黑发男人Sherlock相遇，并撞见他与自己对手的交易现场。两人交锋后，John识破Sherlock身份为Mycroft不为人知的幼弟，将Sherlock和交易的记忆棒带回主舰。记忆棒破译受阻，John手握Holmes家族幼弟，却无法下手。<br/>命运终于把两人推向了这样的境地——当此生的真爱与身份立场对立，John与Sherlock应该何去何从？</p>
            </blockquote>





	坠落 Underneath (丝滑质感2.5)

 

      
      
    【上】  
      
    Sherlock几天前发现自己在诺桑伯兰主舰艇的白色客室里醒来的时候，就知道等待他的不会仅仅是周全的招待。那两个穿着笔挺制服的年轻男人在他门口的出现（他们甚至还礼貌地敲了门），宣告了正餐的开始。  
    Sherlock被彬彬有礼地“邀请”到了一个囚室——干净光洁的四壁，一面巨大的镜子（ _单反玻璃_ ，Sherlock猜测，审讯室的标配），房顶的正中垂下来两条细细的锁链（Sherlock的双手被两人礼貌地锁在了上面）。  
    ——总的来说，这房间利落整洁如同John Watson本人。  
    那些吊住Sherlock的银色锁链纤细精致，并不如Sherlock曾想象过的沉重，但坚实程度不容怀疑。套在Sherlock手腕上的铐子里面垫上了一层柔软的皮革（居然担心硌伤了他的手腕，Sherlock在心里嘲讽道），在Sherlock的双手被客气地吊起来之后，那两个年轻的士兵甚至还调整了锁链的高度，让Sherlock尽量舒适。  
    ——大约是JohnWatson的特别关照。  
      
    那两位士兵打理好了一切之后朝着Sherlock敬了个标准的军礼，离开了，接着有人关掉了灯，整个囚室陷入了黑暗——与夜里安睡时卧室里、那种温柔的影影绰绰的昏暗截然不同，这是让Sherlock始料未及的吞噬一切的纯然的漆黑。  
    在这样无声的黑暗里，房间的四壁也好像消失了一般，Sherlock甚至难以分清自己是睁开眼睛或者是闭着。没过多久，那些刚才对这个房间的感知就开始如同错觉一样消散，Sherlock觉得自己像是独自悬浮在无边无际的黑暗中央。他的心跳声在这寂静的节奏里成为唯一的鼓点，却在胸腔里逐渐变成轰鸣，空气分子缠绕着他的指尖，躁动地摩擦着引起细微的瘙痒。  
    Sherlock一开始还根据心跳数着时间，后来却意识到这如同他在前面四天里一直期待着发生点什么一样，空洞而毫无意义。在这样完全被动的局势里，该到来的总是在它既定的时间到来，Sherlock的期待与计算不能让它改变丝毫。Sherlock无聊地开始猜测对面的单反玻璃后是否有人在观察着他，又或者压根什么都看不见。从始至终，他都感到有束目光落在他的身上，专注得仿佛实质，但是却又不能排除这也许是这绝对的黑暗里他的大脑为他编织的幻觉。  
      
    门被打开了，那些虚幻缥缈的错觉像是茧一样破碎，Sherlock对现实的感知回到了正确的指标。在Sherlock的耳朵里，门轴转动的吱呀声第一次如此清晰丰富，他的皮肤甚至能感觉到静止的空气如同初春的解冻河流般愉快地跳跃流动起来。  
    接着门又再次被关上了，屋里却多了一个人——沉稳的呼吸和落在Sherlock身上的专注目光在门边停留了一会儿后，马靴和地面撞击的清脆声音还有制服的坚挺布料的摩擦声直直向着Sherlock而来。Sherlock无法猜测来人用了何种方式能在黑暗中视物，但是只要 _那个人_ （Sherlock想起那些柔顺的沙金色短发和紧抿的薄唇）想要，诺桑伯兰舰队里总有人能做到。  
    熟悉的热度和特属于John Watson的气味（像是夏夜干燥的篝火的香气）先于本人到来。  
    “ **Hello，Captain。** ”Sherlock在黑暗中招呼道。  
    穿着马靴的脚步声在Sherlock的右后方停住了。  
    “ **Hello, Sherlock。** “JohnWatson温厚的声音安静地回答道。  
    “你预料到了是我。”John的声音沉寂了一会儿之后问道。  
    “是的，”Sherlock说道，虽然实际上他之前并没有百分之百的把握，“但我没有预料到你会犹豫了 _五天_ ……为什么， _Captain_ ？”Sherlock提高了音调，他把他如同昂贵丝绸般的嗓音在这狭窄的囚室里展现得淋漓尽致，“告诉我，你是否是担心我会在别人的手下受伤？到最后，你也不放心让别人来做这件事，所以你来了。如果有人要对我做这些，那么那个人只能是你，对吗…… _Only You_ 。”Sherlock低低地笑起来，用他知道会触动那人心底的方式，“感情即是弱点， _Captain_ 。”  
    站在他身侧的John安静了下来，Sherlock在黑暗中咬紧嘴唇等待着判决。一些细微的特属于鞣质皮革摩擦声响起来，Sherlock感受到一截冰凉坚韧的皮质抵在了他的后背，他绝望地闭上眼睛。  
    “不受伤，不代表不会感受到疼痛。”Sherlock感受到John在轻轻摇头，“告诉我我想知道的，Sherlock，我不想对你做这些。”  
    “但你知道我不会说。”Sherlock说。  
    “但你也知道我不会停止，直到我拿到我想要的。”John回答道。  
      
    John的热度绕到了Sherlock的面前，马靴空洞的踢踏声在黑暗中向他走近，然后停住了。John熟悉温柔的吐息扑在脖子柔软的皮肤上，Sherlock知道John在黑暗中注视着他。  
    一双手滑过了他的脖子，解开了他的第一颗扣子，带着棉质布料的质感。  
    “ _扔掉它们_ 。”Sherlock低下头，朝着黑暗中他猜测的John眼睛方向看过去，命令道。  
    那双手停下，然后离开了Sherlock的身体。  
    “什么？”John问道，单纯的问句，并没有任何恼怒和波澜。  
    “你的手套。”  
    John在无声的黑暗中犹豫了一会儿，然后Sherlock听到他用牙齿咬着手套脱下然后扔在一边的声音。  
    “还有其他的吩咐吗？”John问道。  
    “不要避免触碰到我，”Sherlock咬着嘴唇说，“假如你将要给我制造疼痛，那么你也要陪我一起感受它。”  
    “…… ** _as you wish_** 。”  
      
    那双手再次靠近Sherlock的身体，坚定地一颗颗解开Sherlock的扣子，丝绸摩擦的触感和那人粗糙手指尖的刮擦一路向下，暴露出Sherlock的赤裸的身体。Sherlock闭上眼睛，压制住嗓子里颤抖。  
    “你在因为什么犹豫， _Captain？_ ”Sherlock对着停下的John的说。  
    干燥温暖的手掌压上Sherlock赤裸的胸口，熟悉的感觉电光火石般地唤醒某些喘息火热的回忆，不同的是，这时还伴着一片盘绕的冰凉——这一次Sherlock清晰地感受到了上面编织的纹路和绷紧的柔韧硬度—— _一条皮鞭_ 。  
    “我没想到诺桑伯兰审讯犯人的方式还如此原始。”Sherlock嘲弄道。  
    “只要人类还存有本能，疼痛永远是最直接有效的威胁方式。”John并没有理会Sherlock的嘲讽，他的语调低沉，努力压抑着下面掩盖的震颤，Sherlock感受到他的呼吸急促火热，“我不会骗你，Sherlock，这会疼，很疼。最后一次机会，告诉我。”  
    Sherlock朝着他想象中John的方向倾身，锁链被他牵拉发出声响，他的嘴唇扫过John干净的短发贴在他的耳朵上，他的醇厚挑逗的音调，把他们带回初识的那场华丽宴会上那个欲望挣扎的房间。  
    “ ** _Impress Me_** 。”  
  
    【下】  
      
    压在Sherlock胸口的手猛地收紧了，有什么话哽咽在了John的嗓子里却最终没有说出来。胸口的暖意离开，John的存在向后退去，隐匿进Sherlock不知何处的黑暗里。  
    鞭子破空的声音凌厉炸响，撕破黑暗，突击的蛇一般朝着Sherlock弹射而来。一道明亮的疼痛从Sherlock的右腹横跨过左胸，雷电般在Sherlock的身体里炸裂，穿刺过每条神经。Sherlock闷哼一声，嘴唇咬出了血，双手紧紧扯住链条发出声响，全身肌肉紧绷颤抖着等待这一波疼痛退去。  
      
    “该死！”John低低的咒骂声在黑暗中响起，鞭子落地的声音空洞地回荡在房间里，接着马靴急促的脚步声来到了Sherlock的面前。  
    让Sherlock眼前发白的疼痛潮水般退去，代之为刺痛的灼烧感，如同千万个蚂蚁，噬咬着从鞭痕扩散到全身。Sherlock的额头发热，汗水顺着发梢淌下来。  
    John辐射的热度穿透重重制服，映在Sherlock此时敏感的肌肤上。John的一只手从后背绕上来环扣住Sherlock的腰，焦急地把他揽进怀里，另一只手检查着Sherlock的伤势。带茧手指的手指触感顺着鞭痕从柔软的胃部一路划过乳尖，在Sherlock滚烫的皮肤上被放大，如同长出千万条触须般直冲向胸腔，攫住Sherlock的心脏。  
    Sherlock仰起头，在黑暗里发出拉长的颤抖呻吟。  
    “Sherlock……”John咬紧了后槽牙，Sherlock从支撑着自己的怀抱里感受到那些制服下的肌肉紧绷，压抑着颤抖。  
    一种空虚的从腹部升起，瘙痒地挠在心间，Sherlock意识模糊地低下头，在湿热的黑暗中按照脑海中的描画寻到John的唇。唇瓣柔软相触的一瞬间，电流穿过两人的全身。John的身体猛地绷紧，随后狠狠把Sherlock压进怀里，手滑上Sherlock的后背，插进Sherlock汗湿的黑发里，扣住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻。  
    John挤压着他的唇瓣，舔走上面的血迹，挑逗他的舌尖，舌头在他口腔里戳刺，Sherlock在这个吻中绝望地呜咽起来。  
    “ ** _Fuck me_ 。**”  
      
    两人间隐匿已久的欲望，在这一句话离开Sherlock嘴唇的时候化成了席卷一切的风暴。  
    他们所经历的一切一幕幕在John的眼前划过，John的双手捧住Sherlock的脸颊，狠狠吸吮着他的双唇。曾经宫殿舞会上的深夜，曾经午后花房里的交缠，与从他们俩相遇开始后便从未间断的吸引与抗拒，所有浓烈叫嚣的感情都融入了这个吻里，John把怀里那人的呼吸与呻吟都吞进腹中，空气热烈得如同绝望。  
    John托着Sherlock的屁股把他抱起来，用嘴唇吻去他下巴上的汗珠，Sherlock的双腿顺势环住了John的背。  
    “这一切都该死地错了。”John吸吮着Sherlock苍白的皮肤，在肩胛骨上留下吻痕，“错得如此彻底。”  
    John硬挺的制服布料与冰冷的金属徽章，摩擦着Sherlock被解开衬衫下露出的赤裸皮肤，黑暗中酥麻的感觉攫住Sherlock的呼吸。John的嘴唇呼吸滚烫，含住Sherlock的乳尖，舌头抚慰着他胸口上红肿的鞭痕。Sherlock喘息着扭动身体，被压制的勃起在裤子里因为欲望而疼痛。  
    John的吻急切地向下游移，在Sherlock柔软的胃部皮肤稍作流连，便一路向下滑去，舔湿Sherlock裤子上方稀疏的毛发。那处敏感的皮肤在这样的掠夺下颤抖，Sherlock哽咽着，不由自主地把头往后甩去，挺起胸膛，光洁的背在John的怀中绷成一张弓。  
    “Please……”Sherlock哀求道，丝绸般的声线哽咽。  
    John快速解开Sherlock的裤子，然后往下拉去，Sherlock挣扎着把束缚从长腿上蹬掉，立刻重新缠上John的腰。  
    John托住Sherlock赤裸的臀瓣，回忆中的那份饱满滑腻让他下腹一紧，他低下头，舔舐Sherlock腹股沟上柔嫩湿润的皮肤。锁链在Sherlock绝望的拽曳下发出声响，抵在John腹部的阴茎渗出前液。  
    “Hold it。”John说，然后松开了托住Sherlock的手，迅速解开自己的上衣扔在一边，蹬掉自己的裤子。Sherlock低低呻吟着，赤裸的身体在空气中颤抖。  
    John重新托住Sherlock，他们汗湿的肌肤相贴，Sherlock的重心坐在他的小臂上，修长的大腿赤裸地缠住他的腰，压在他的屁股上。John把手掌贴上Sherlock的背，顺着那些熟悉的脊柱凹陷与肌肉的轮廓抚摸过那些甜蜜的肌肤，他把脸埋进Sherlock汗湿的胸口，呼吸着属于Sherlock的气味，舌头品尝着微咸的肌肤。  
    “我该死地想念这一切。”John说。  
    熟悉的坚硬湿滑地顺着他的臀缝滑动，Sherlock的后穴因此而猛地收缩。Sherlock倒吸了一口气，沉甸甸的勃起压在John坚实的腹部肌肤上划出一道湿痕。  
    “你准备好了吗？“John在Sherlock的胸口落下轻吻，勃起抵在了Sherlock的入口。  
    “打开灯。我需要……”Sherlock喘息着说，“看着你， _John_ 。”  
    托住Sherlock后背的手离开了，Sherlock从John肩膀肌肉的运动感觉到John冲着某个隐蔽在墙角的感应器做了个动作，然后房间缓缓地亮起来。  
    Sherlock低下头，熟悉的沙金色短发与坚毅轮廓出现在逐渐明亮的视野中——5天的时间像是永恒。John也仰头望向他，那双海蓝色眼睛中的欲望漩涡，带着深沉的爱和绝望的目光在空中与Sherlock的视线相撞。Sherlock感到一团火热冲向他的小腹，阴茎疼痛地抽动起来。  
    “John……”Sherlock颤声道。  
    “是的，我在。”John在Sherlock的注视下，贴向他，抚慰地用舌头在Sherlock的乳晕上打着圈，把小核含进嘴里，然后带着Sherlock一点一点往下沉去。  
    火热的头部顶开收缩的肌肉环，一点点撑开湿润的肠壁。酥麻的快感游走过每一个细胞，Sherlock发出拉长的呻吟，双腿紧紧夹住John的腰，汗水在空气中划出弧线。  
    John贴着Sherlock的胸口低低地嘶吼着，托着Sherlock的身体开始缓慢的戳刺。硬热的阴茎在肠道里来回滑动，熟悉快感顺着脊椎从相连的地方窜上头皮，Sherlock无助地喘息着，任由锁链在手腕上勒出红痕。  
    那场舞会上的交锋还历历在目，Sherlock从未想过他会与这个危险对手会走向这样的剧情。不知从何时开始，他们的关系变得如此炽烈绝望，也许从开始就注定如此，命运让人措手不及。  
    没人不知道这是个错误的选择，但是两人之间的吸引如此让人无法抗拒。他们曾经小心地行走悬崖，而现在终于放弃挣扎，相拥坠落。  
    Sherlock的汗水滴在John的脸颊，两人的身体湿热地摩擦，喘息交缠在这个狭小的房间。John加快动作，低念着的Sherlock的名字夹带着嘶吼，紧握住Sherlock臀瓣的手指在奶白的肌肤上留下痕迹。  
    Sherlock战栗着，呻吟着，手臂因过分用力地拽曳锁链而酸痛。所有那些明亮的阴暗的愉悦甜美苦涩疼痛，还有更多他未曾体验过的难以名状的情感，夹在这股快感的洪流里，在这个时候冲击着他，让他想要微笑，又想要脆弱地哭泣。  
    “John！”Sherlock的眼前被一片明亮的白光取代，他喊着John的名字爬上巅峰，然后一切归于沉寂。  
    紧随着，John也紧紧地抱住Sherlock激烈地释放出来。  
      
      
    犹豫过，John最终还是带着Sherlock回到了自己的舱室。  
    现在Sherlock就躺在那里，他的床上，他的被单之下，苍白得透明的皮肤，散在他枕头上的黑发，那双犀利的绿色眼睛闭着，安静美好得如同一幅画。John掀开被子躺进去，在Sherlock的身侧支起身子，望着那张与他命运纠缠不清的脸，手指缠进他刚洗过的湿润卷发里。  
    John忍不住嘴角的笑——臣服于他俩之间这份引力的感觉如此轻松甜美。  
    John低下头轻吻了一下Sherlock光洁的额头，轻声道，“睡吧，我会一直在这儿。”  
    Sherlock没有出声，呼吸安稳均匀。John无法控制自己的的手指随着目光一起滑下Sherlock的眉，卷翘的睫毛，高耸的颧骨，拇指停在苍白的脸颊温柔地摩挲。  
    “《梵蒂冈雕玉》，”Sherlock突然说，仍旧是闭着眼，“那本书……是你想要的密匙。”  
    John犹豫了一下，“我马上就回来。”然后掀开被子坐了起来，拿起床头的晨袍。  
    “带上我。”Sherlock抓住John的手，睁开那双祖母绿的眼睛看着他。  
    “……你知道我不能。”John把Sherlock的手抓起来，在他手心落下一个温暖湿润的吻，然后出了舱门。  
    “我马上就回来。”  
      
  ******************  
      
    “破译进行得很顺利，”Harry从她的皮椅上转过来，把马靴翘在办公桌上，嘴里咬着一根牙签，“但你打算拿你的 _小甜心_ 怎么办，我亲爱的弟弟？带上一大堆礼物去Mycroft家里道歉吗？”Harry咯咯笑起来。  
    Harry的这位总舰长弟弟自从几天前开始，便处于臣服于命运的轻松愉悦的状态里，John毫不在意地抖抖肩，“值得一试。”  
    “ _他_ 可不是笼子里的夜莺。”Harry在提到Sherlock的时候打了个口哨，“你没法一辈子把他关在在你的卧室里。即使让他呆在主舰上，我都觉得自己开始长皱纹，天知道他已经对舰艇的构造了解了多少。”  
    “我知道。”John皱起眉头，“我们以后会想出办法的。”  
  
————丝滑质感2.5 完————  
    


End file.
